


The Subtle Difference Between Doors and Windows

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Romance, What-If, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Michael Novotny has been best friends with Brian Kinney since they met at fourteen. If Michael's completely honest however, he will admit that his feelings towards Brian are not limited to friendship. Years later, a twenty-five year old Michael is eagerly anticipating the return of his younger brother from Italy, but when sparks start to fly between Justin and Brian, Michael is forced to decide whether to preserve his fantasy, or do whatever it takes to look-out for his kid brother.





	1. The Return of the Prodigal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This idea got stuck in my head when I first started watching QAF, because you cannot deny that Justin and Michael are like brothers. This fic will encorporate some things from canon, but also, naturally, because of the nature of the change, it is AU at heart.  


* * *

“Okay,” Brian said in all seriousness, reaching forward and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. “What are you on?”

“Nothing!” Michael said, and proceeded to bounce in his chair, grinning at everyone who occupied Woody's at that late hour. He was acting like a giddy five year old and that was what had caught the attention of his friends, because although Michael sometimes acted like a five year old, it was usually only when he was throwing a tantrum of some kind, or raving on about the latest episode of Captain Astro, his favorite comic.

“Honey, it's okay,” Emmett intervened. “You can tell us.”

“I'm not on anything,” Michael denied. “I'm high on life,” he admitted when everyone, including Ted, looked unconvinced. Eyebrows rose at his explanation and Michael could no longer contain the news. “Justin's coming back!” he cried.

“Who's Justin?” Ted asked.

“His kid brother,” Brian explained, and took a swig of his beer. 

“How come we've never heard about him?” Emmett questioned.

“Of course you've heard of him!” Michael said. “Justin Taylor! Christ, mom doesn't shut up about him!”

“But I thought -“ Emmett said, slightly confused.

“Justin's adopted,” Brian inserted.

“Yeah,” Michael confirmed. “He came to live with us when he was four. His mom knew my mom and she wouldn't stand for it when children's services tried to put him up for adoption. So she took him in herself.”

“How come he's never at Sunday dinner?” Ted questioned.

“Justin got a scholarship as soon as he finished high school. He's been in Italy, but he's coming back tomorrow!” Again Michael began to bounce in his seat, excited by the prospect of seeing his brother again.

“We should throw a party!” Emmett cried. “Ooh! And we have to take him around Liberty! Ooh! Fresh meat!” He clapped his hands.

“Is he even gay?” Ted laughed.

“Out and proud.” Michael confirmed. “As soon as he figured it out. His entire high school knew.”

“Wow … he doesn't …” Emmett trailed off and shared a look with Ted.

“What?” Michael huffed. “Just say it!”

“Well, it's just that he sounds so different from you, Sweetie,” Emmett explained.

”Widdle Mikey is just afwaid that the big bad bweeders won't be his friends anymore,” Brian teased.

“Fuck off,” Michael shot back. “And stay away from Justin,” he ordered.

“I think our running into each other might be inevitable. Unless you'd like to explain to your mother that I've been exiled from her famous family dinners,” Brian said saccharinely. 

“You know what I mean!” Michael said.

“Christ, Mikey. All I remember of widdle Justin is a kid who would follow us around and report us to your mother.” 

“God,” Michael said with a grin as he reminisced. “He was such a shit … not much has changed,” he added with a laugh.

“Oh, this is so exciting!” Emmett cried. “I have to come up with a theme for the party!”

“As much as it pains me to miss out on your wonderful party plans,” Brian said as he finished his beer and stood up. “I have prior arrangements with the men at Babylon.”

“I'll come!” Mikey said eagerly, and then shrugged his shoulders. “Someone's got to drive you home when you realize you can't even walk straight.” Brian rolled his eyes, but slung an arm around Mikey's shoulders and they exited Woody's.

……………………

Michael bounced on his toes as he scanned the heads exiting the departure gate. He cursed his height -- or lack thereof -- and then cursed Justin's height as well. Mikey was sure he'd have no trouble spotting Emmett or Brian in a crowd, they were at least reasonably tall, sometimes Mikey felt like a lawn-gnome when he stood beside them, even if his height was perfectly average. Average suited Michael just fine - except in this instance, because a few extra inches would have made spotting Justin in the crowd so much easier.

“Sunshine!” Debbie's sudden cry drew his attention to the right, and sure enough there was Justin, skin looking golden from the Italian sun, and hair bleached in that way it always got in the summer when Justin refused to come inside. He was grinning a thousand watt smile and generally looking sophisticated, even in his khaki cargo pants and white cotton button down. He had the sleeves rolled to just below the elbow and was in sandals, toting several match black bags - a pair of sports sunglasses perched on his head. Michael felt a bit silly standing there in his old dark khaki jeans, Captain Astro T-shirt and black battle jacket, but he brushed it off, it felt too damn good to have his brother back to start feeling insecure.

He laughed as he watched Justin disappear as their mum hugged him. A moment later, Vic stepped forward and threw his arms around the pair and Michael, glad to have his family together again, threw his arms around all three of them.

“Shit!” Debbie said when they had separated; she was holding Justin at arms length. “Let me look at you! God, you look good enough to eat!” she cried, and then hugged him again, planting a smacking kiss on his cheek. “Oh, sorry,” she murmured and proceeded to rub away the lipstick she'd left behind.

“It's so good to be home,” Justin said. “I've missed you all.”

“More than Florence? More than Venice?” Michael teased.

“More than anything,” Justin said, and endured Debbie smacking his cheek fondly.

“Hey, Brat,” Michael greeted once Justin was finally free of Debbie's clutches, and had finished hugging Vic.

“Hey, Jerk-face,” Justin greeted, equally casually; then they both grinned at each other like idiots and hugged.

”Oh!” Debbie cried, already trying to restrain her tears. She raised both hands to her chest and sniffled. “I have been waiting for this for a whole fucking year!” Which caused everyone to laugh. 

Michael grabbed one of Justin's bags and one of his large portfolios, teasing his brother when Justin couldn't resist ordering him to be careful with both.

“It's so good to be back!” Justin said once more as they settled into Debbie's car. It wasn't much, just a used Oldsmobile that Justin and Michael had pooled their money to get so that Debbie could get around easier. “Tell me everything I've missed!” he commanded.

“I have told you everything,” Michael sulked. “I wrote an email every fucking day telling you everything.”

“Sometimes more than one,” Justin corrected, “My brother's such a geek. Do you have any life of your own, or does your world really and truly revolve around me?” Justin teased. “Like I always suspected.”

“I'm beginning to remember why I was so overjoyed to hear you were leaving the country,” Michael retorted, but couldn't help smiling when the car was filled with Justin's raucous laughter.

After that, Debbie pretty much took over all conversation. She was so excited to have her youngest baby back and her family together that she couldn't shut up. Justin didn't seem to mind, soaking up his families' antics that he'd been apart from for so long. Relishing Vic's quips and the banter between his mother and his uncle, laughing when Michael would intersperse his own comments.

Justin had to admit, even though he'd loved every minute of his sojourn in Italy, he'd missed his family; and even if he was loathe leaving Italy, he was happy to be back.

…………………..

“If you need to get away, I have a pull-out couch at the apartment,” Michael informed his brother as he followed Justin up the stairs. They could hear Debbie carrying on in the kitchen about making an extra large dinner because Justin looked positively gaunt. Both brothers agreed that they loved their mother to death, but living with her could very easily drive a person insane.

“Thanks, but lets hope I don't have to use it. God knows that with all your crazy tricking, I'd never get any sleep,” Justin quipped, and then bolted up the stairs.

“I'll have you know that I have a boyfriend,” Michael gloated.

“So you've said. David, right?” Justin paused. “He isn't a relation of Wilbur, is it?” Justin inquired, recalling his brother's imaginary friend.

“C'mere you little brat!” Michael called, chasing after the blond.

In the kitchen below, Debbie held the large cooking spoon to her chest and sighed happily, listening to the threats and thumps and laughter and screams. “My babies,” she said, and dumped another package of pasta into the pot.

…………………

It was late, and Justin sat alone in his bedroom. Michael had headed home after dinner, and Justin had been able to shoo his mother away a few hours ago so she could sleep, though Vic had sat with him a bit more after that, the older man had gone to bed as well.

Justin had finished unpacking, but he couldn't sleep. He took out the papers concerning his transfer; his credits had been accepted at PIFA and Justin would be starting school there in September. He'd arranged to have his old job at the diner back - it was part of the reason why he'd returned.

Michael's emails had become increasingly more frantic. In them, Justin could tell that his older brother was worried about their mother and their uncle. Vic's hospital bills were quite expensive and Debbie didn't bring in all that much money. She was working herself ragged both to get extra cash, and because the diner was short on staff, and Mikey could only do so much. As manager of the Big Q, Mikey contributed cash where he could, but Debbie needed a helping hand around the house, and the diner.

Justin had known right away what he'd needed to do. Even when he was little, he had always been the one helping his mother around the house, even though there were times he wasn't aware he was doing it. Ever since he'd moved in at the Novotny's Justin would supervise dinners, learning recipes both from Vic and Debbie, and later, when he was old enough, he took over some of the cooking in the house. Justin did it because he enjoyed cooking, but it was just another task Debbie didn't always have to worry about. When he was older and wanting pocket money he'd pestered and prodded until he'd been given a job at the diner. He'd started out as cleaning staff, then as a busboy, and then became a waiter. He made a fair bit, including tips, at first because he was a young kid - and then because he was blond and had a fine ass. It never occurred to him when he left for Italy that Debbie would lose the helper she'd grown to depend on. 

Of course, he had a lot of other things he'd been worrying about at that time. Things he was trying to keep Deb from worrying about, and the scholarship had seemed even more a gift from god because it was exactly what he'd needed. 

Justin loved his family, but there was a point in his high school years where he really needed independence, and he certainly never found that at home. Debbie fussed too much and Michael was just like her, and between them Justin was always 'little Sunshine' that needed watching over and protecting. In that way, Justin was a lot different from his older brother. Where Justin had sought to find his own space, Michael had always loved the attention. Sometimes it worked out well because Justin could divert his mother's focus onto his brother and escape to the heady solace of solitude if need be. As a result, while Michael played 'the good little boy', Justin had undergone quite the rebellious period.

Unable to relax and get to sleep, Justin climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. A late night snack always settled him. He was so focused on his goal that he didn't even notice the light was on in the kitchen or that a seat at the table was occupied until Vic pushed a plate across the table and ordered him to sit down.

“Christ!” Justin cursed. “You scared me to death! Were you waiting up for me?”

“It's chocolate, with the extra creamy icing you like,” Vic coaxed, ignoring Justin's curse. “I made it for your surprise welcome back party tomorrow.”

“Then why am I eating it tonight?” Justin asked.

“Because I can make another one tomorrow but you need a piece tonight,” Vic said. They sat in silence for a while before Vic spoke again. “I think it's an admirable thing, what you're doing.”

“What am I doing?” Justin asked innocently, taking a forkful of the cake and closing his eyes to savor it. He loved his uncle Vic's cooking.

“You might have tricked your mother, but I know you,” Vic said, “and it's an admirable thing.”

Justin shrugged, not bothering to deny the reason behind his return. “So will I know anyone at this surprise party?”

“I'll be there,” Vic answered, raising his arms in a sort of 'ta-da' gesture, to which Justin laughed and rolled his eyes. “They're Michael's friends.”

“Oh no,” Justin bemoaned.

Vic laughed and shook his head. “Don't worry, they're his real friends,” he advised.

“Good,” Justin said with a huff. “Last time I visited, he tried to get revenge on me for teasing him about being in the closet at his age. He actually took me to a bar with his coworkers from the Big Q, even set me up with some girl. Of course, he forgot I didn't have any problem revealing that I'm queer-- actually that whole dinner was kind of fun,” he smiled to himself as he reminisced about torturing Michael and toying with the minds of his brother's coworkers.

“Well, this one will be nothing like that. And you'll be seeing a lot of this crew - their regulars at the diner.”

“Oh,” Justin said, realizing whom his uncle was referring to. “The Breakfast Club,” Justin said. He'd teased his brother about the traditions rigidly adhered to by his group of friends. Justin, with the exception of Brian Kinney, had never met any of the members of 'The Breakfast Club' before because his shift at the diner wasn't that extensive, and because it accommodated his school hours he was never there when the gang was. 

They talked a bit about Italy as Justin munched on the cake. He'd missed Vic and his delicious deserts, and late-night conversations. It was all a little overwhelming to Justin, and suddenly he felt very tired. 

“Don't tell your mother I told you about the party,” Vic ordered, as Justin washed his cup and plate and set them away.

”I'll act suitably surprised,” Justin promised, he leaned down and kissed his uncle's forehead before he headed up the stairs and collapsed into bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

……………………….

“Who's the hottie?” Emmett asked as he squirmed in his seat, eyes following the new waiter.

“Where?” Ted asked, and looked around the diner. Brian glanced up from his mug of coffee and followed the lean figure with interested eyes.

Michael just sat back in the booth and tried not to laugh.

“My, my,” Emmett said as the waiter walked passed, offering a fine view of a perfect bubble butt. Emmett was fanning himself dramatically. “He is a fine young thang. Mm mm, I would like me a piece of that.”

“Hey, Boy Wonder!” Michael called, and grinned at the shocked expressions on his friends' faces, gaping first at Michael, and then at Justin as the young blond bounced over to the table. 

“What can I get ya?” Justin asked, and Michael actually burst out into a sharp laugh since Justin had just completed a rather credible impression of their mother -- right down to the wad of gum he'd just snapped. Debbie, who happened to be walking by, smacked Justin casually upside the head.

“Hey Brat,” Michael said. “Meet the gang.”

“Hello, gang,” Justin greeted.

Michael rolled his eyes but continued as if Justin hadn't interrupted. “This is Ted, Emmett and Brian.”

“As in, Brian Kinney?” Justin asked in mock-gasp. “As in, the stud of Liberty Avenue himself?” Justin asked. “Oh my god! Can I have your autograph?” He thrust forward the pad and pen he used for taking orders.

”One of my groupies, are you?” Brian quipped.

Justin took back the pad and pen and rolled his eyes. “Please,” he scoffed. “You know, I believe the last time I saw the illustrious Brian Kinney, he was sneaking Vodka into my orange juice.”

Brian smirked and shrugged flippantly. “It didn't do much harm.”

“I was eleven years old and it was in the middle of Uncle Vic's birthday bash. I couldn't understand why on earth the world had gotten so insanely funny.”

“You see?” Brian retorted. “I did you a service, you enjoyed a party that otherwise would have been quite dull.”

“Hey,” Michael said. “You were the reason I spent the entire day after the party holding a bucket and running back and forth between the kitchen and his bedroom with trays of food?” When Brian flashed an innocent look at his friend, Michael smacked him upside the head in a move quite reminiscent of his mother. “You bastard! Do you have any idea what I had to go through?”

“What you had to go through? I was the one with a hangover!” Justin said.

Brian smiled a perfectly trite smile at the two arguing brothers and refused further comment. He still thought that the stunt had been worth the three-hour lecture he'd received from Deb afterward. 

”Hey, Sunshine!” Debbie called. “It's the lunch rush! Mingle later!”

“Okay, so order!” Justin said, and dutifully took down all their orders before flashing them the smile that earned him his nickname. “It was nice to meet you all! Except you,” Justin said to Brian, and mock-glared. “I have a score to settle with you.” Brian quirked an eyebrow and stuck his tongue in his cheek.

“Oh! He's a sweetie!” Emmett cried when Justin had waltzed off to put their order in. 

“Behave,” Michael cautioned with a grin. Brian watched Justin move to another table to take their order and silently sipped on his coffee.

……………………

Emmett had worked quickly and effectively and so Justin found himself returning from a day working at the diner to Debbie, who fussed and ordered and shooed him up the stairs, into the shower, and then into clothes. She kept up her fussing, chasing both Justin and Vic out the door and into the car and continued on for the duration of the drive until Justin found himself standing in his brother's apartment. 

He had learned that his brother shared the apartment with Emmett, and as he walked through the front door he noticed the entire space had been transformed into a little piece of Italy - a considerably gay piece, but still a piece of Italy. Justin thought that his mother was exceptionally good at dealing with surprise parties because her incessant talking had left no opportunity for Justin to inquire as to where they had been going or why, even if he hadn't already been informed of the whole plan by Vic the night before.

“Hey, Baby,” Emmett cried, wrapping an arm around Justin's shoulders. “What do you think?”

“It's amazing,” Justin answered honestly. He had never in his life seen anything like it. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but his answer was still true. “You didn't have to go through all this trouble. Especially since you don't even know me.” 

“Nonsense!” Emmett cried. “You're Michael's baby brother. You're family!” Emmett draped an arm around Justin's shoulders and proceeded to steer him towards the table where the alcohol had been setout.

“He doesn't waste any time, does he?” David asked with an amused smile.

“Who?” Michael questioned.

David gestured with his drink towards the sofa where Emmett and Justin, equipped with glasses of alcohol, were seated, Emmett with his arm still around Justin. “Your friend.”

“Christ,” Michael said as he spotted his little brother and his good friend. “Come on.” He grabbed hold of David's arm and proceeded to drag him towards the couch.

“Justin,” Michael called, gaining his brother's attention. “I want you to meet someone.”

“Who?” Justin asked, rising from his seat after excusing himself from Emmett and stepped towards Michael.

“This is doctor David Cameron,” Michael introduced formally. “He's my boyfriend,” he added, in a not-so hushed tone that Justin knew only too well from late night's when they were kids, creeping into the other's room to share secrets.

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” Justin said with a smile. The handshake was firm, the man's smile sincere, but Justin couldn't help but notice that David's eyes ran slowly up and then back down his body in silent assessment, and there was a question in his eyes when he finally released Justin's hand. Justin's eyebrow rose in surprise and he flashed the insincere smile he had perfected from evenings spent in galleries with snooty patrons. “I hope you're good to my big brother,” Justin said, only partly teasing.

“I try,” David answered, throwing a hand around Michael's shoulders. Justin watched his brother, clearly over the moon and seeing nothing but his lover's finest qualities. Michael was so naïve sometimes.

“Hey, I'm going to have to take your around Liberty. Introduce your to everything,” Michael said, the thought just occurring to him.

“I've been,” Justin said, shaking his head.

“The night life,” Michael elaborated. “It's completely different.”

“I've been,” Justin restated.

“Officially, though. You haven't been officially,” Michael said.

“I'm still underage,” Justin reminded his brother.

“I know, but like you've said. You've been,” Michael excused. “Anyway we can do a total circuit, Woody's and Babylon and … the other clubs.”

“You don't even know the other clubs on Liberty?” Justin asked, laughing at his brother.

“We don't go clubbing that often,” David explained.

“We only really ever go to Babylon to dance,” Michael said at the same time. Justin realized that, even after the time he had spent away some things really didn't change. David said 'we' and meant he and Michael. Michael said 'we' and Justin knew from late nights full of his brother's incessant gushing, that he meant he and Brian.

“Babylon's a good club,” Justin agreed.

“You can't get in to Babylon! You need a member's ID,” Michael cried.

“Vic gave me his,” Justin shrugged.

“He never gave me his ID when I was trying to get into Babylon!” Michael whined, which caused Justin to laugh.

“He likes me better,” Justin answered seriously, then bust into laughter when Michael looked heart-broken at the thought.

“You shit,” Michael said. “I'm leaving you!” he cried, and grabbing David's arm, stomped off in a playful huff.

“And I mistakenly thought Michael could never act any more juvenile,” Brian said, coming to stand by Justin.

“Shh, you're not supposed to tell,” Justin teased. “Didn't you know that it's a secret that my big brother is really only five?”

“Dammit,” Brian replied. “I spilled the beans.”

“Holly shit,” Justin said, pausing between each word.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Nothing,” Justin said. “It's just all the gossip I've heard about Big Bad Kinney of Liberty Avenue, and here you are like: “Oh dang, I burnt the darn muffins.”

“I don't I said anything about muffins,” Brian corrected.

“Spilled the beans?” Justin asked. “My mother doesn't even say shit like that.”

“What don't I say, Sunshine?” Debbie asked as she strolled by.

“She makes a living spilling beans,” Brian quipped.

“You want some?” Debbie asked, not having really heard Brian as she was trying to navigate passed Emmett and Ted and David who were in deep conversation.

“Besides,” Brian continued as she watched Deb disappear into the kitchen. “I didn't want to say anything that might offend your innocent ears.”

Justin's laughter caused Brian to raise a curious eyebrow. “Innocent,” Justin said, then shook his head. He learned forward and breathed into Brian's ear, “You really don't know me.” Brian was momentarily stunned, and Justin took the opportunity to snag Emmett and set-up plans for the next day after his diner shift.

“Isn't my baby such an angel?” Debbie asked, on her way back out of the kitchen, holding a plate of bruschetta.

Brian glanced back to where Justin was chatting with Emmett, but the blond caught his eye and flashed him a wicked grin. “Yeah,” Brian muttered. “A real angel.”

\-------------------------  
End Chapter One:  
\-------------------------


	2. Fresh Buns

 

* * *

 

“Hi,” a tall, dark-haired man greeted, pressing his bare, muscled chest close to Justin’s. Justin raised an eyebrow in response, placing his beer bottle back on the counter and turning his attention to the man. He ignored the four other men, one of whom was his brother, who were all watching this latest development. “How about I rip your clothes off and make you sit on my nine inch cock?” the man asked.  
  
Justin looked at the man’s tight jeans and leaned forward, one pale hand gripping the bulge at the front. “Nine inches?” he asked, his expression doubtful. Emmett guffawed, and Justin could hear the others trying to stifle their laughter. The man glared and stomped away in a huff.  
  
“That has to have been the worst come ons, ever,” Michael said. “I mean, if you’re going to say something, at least have it be true!” Michael snickered to himself.  
  
“Generally, if you work it well enough, I wouldn’t care if it wasn’t nine inches,” Emmett said. Ted shrugged in agreement.  
  
“I’ve heard much worse, anyway,” Justin said.  
  
“Little miss popular,” Brian teased.  
  
“I had one man tell me my legs were like boa constrictors,” Emmett offered. “He was from Africa,” Emmett explained when he was greeted by silence. “Apparently it was quite a compliment!”  
  
“I take it that it was an effective line?” Ted asked.  
  
“He had a really great cock,” Emmett said, clearly reveling in fond memories.  
  
“One guy said that he wished he were a cosine so he could be tangent to my curves,” Michael offered.  
  
“Isn’t that a pick-up for girls?” Brian questioned.  
  
“And it’s wrong,” Justin said. “Everyone knows that …”  
  
“We all know you got 1500 on your stupid SATs,” Michael snarked. “Anyway, math wasn’t my thing in high school, and I don’t think it was his either.”  
  
“I’m just saying, clearly the guy was a confused idiot,” Justin said, sipping at his beer.  
  
“He didn’t even really say it to me,” Michael admitted. “I overheard him saying it to Melissa O’Reilley.”  
  
“Then it doesn’t count,” Justin said.  
  
“Well, you do better!” Michael said.  
  
“I was at a bar in Italy over the summer and a man came up to me and said that God must have made me after lunch,” Justin said with a shrug.  
  
“God made you after lunch?” Brian asked.  
  
“Because he was all rested, and put extra effort into making me. That I was unique or some shit. I made him explain it to me, and then I told the bartender to cut him off,” Justin said. The group snickered.  
  
“Oh, shit,” Michael suddenly muttered.  
  
“Hey mom!” Justin shouted, and waved. “Hey uncle Vic!” Justin stood and slid off the stool he was sitting at to give them both a hug.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Michael said.  
  
“We came to visit,” Debbie said. “How’s the action?”  
  
“We were comparing bad pick-up lines,” Brian said, his tongue in his cheek. He knew Michael hated having his mother anywhere on Liberty Avenue that wasn’t the diner.  
  
“Ooh!” Debbie said. “Have I got one for you!”  
  
“Do tell,” Emmett drawled, leaning forward. Vic was rolling his eyes and Justin grinned and nudged him.  
  
“Do you mind?” Michael interrupted.  
  
“What’s wrong, Baby?” Debbie asked.  
  
“I’m out with my friends!” Michael said, and Justin smirked a little. Sometimes his brother sounded like he was still a teenager. “It would be nice if you would go away, for once. Christ, it’s like you’re everywhere!”  
  
“Well, excuse me!” Debbie said. “Vic and I were coming out for a drink and stopped over to say hello!”  
  
“Well, could you say ‘good-bye?” Michael retorted.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said, stepping in before Debbie let into Mikey and consequently made matters worse. “I’m going to get some refills for everyone, help me carry,” he dragged Mikey away from the group. “What’s your problem?”  
  
“She’s everywhere!” Michael said. “Doesn’t it bother you? I mean -- she’s at the diner, that’s fine. But Woody’s? And she comes to Babylon sometimes, too! Babylon!”  
  
“I don’t mind,” Justin said.  
  
“Well, why not?” Michael asked.  
  
“Because it’s nice to have family close-by who’s supportive and outrageous and doesn’t think twice about being exactly who they are.”  
  
“Says the kid who spent his teenage years hiding from us!” Michael said.  
  
“That’s different. It’s a bit overwhelming, trying to figure yourself out with Mom around. It doesn’t work,” Justin said. “I never doubted for a second, though, that if I needed her she’d be there for me. And there wasn’t a moment I wasn’t thankful for that. So when she comes, so what? Frankly, it’s kind of funny.”  
  
“She does make some of the guys squirm,” Michael admitted with a grin.  
  
“Look at it this way,” Justin said. “At least if you meet a totally hot guy, you don’t need to worry about an awkward ‘bring him home to mom’ dinner. She’ll be right there.” Michael smacked Justin’s arm and reminded him he had a doctor-boyfriend, and Justin rolled his eyes and didn’t comment. He didn’t like Doctor Dave, the man creeped him out.   
  
…………………  
  
“Look who’s here!” Mel called as she ushered Justin into the house.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said, stepping into the living room and waving. Lindsay beamed back and stood to hug him.   
  
“How are you doing? How was Italy?” Lindsay asked. He took a seat on the sofa, Mel and Linds taking a seat opposite.  
  
“It was amazing,” Justin said, which was his stock answer. He didn’t feel he could really talk about Italy. Michael had been twitchy about it, probably because he’d had never left the country and desperately wanted to. Justin thought Michael also felt a bit guilty for telling him about their mom’s situation and making Justin feel like he had to come home. He hadn’t really pressured, though; and even if he had, Justin didn’t blame him, he was needed back in the Pitts, so he came back. His mom liked to see all the pictures he’d taken and the sketches he’d done, but there was always the risk that she’d ask the ultimate question: ‘Well, shit, Sunshine. If you had all of this, why did you come home early?’ He knew she was already thinking it, possibly thought she already knew the answer. But Justin wasn’t ready for all the Novotny-brand drama that would be unleashed when his mother found the reason for his return. For Justin, it had been time to come home, even if he really had wanted to stay. The truth was, he always felt he had to edit his stories and focus on certain things in order to appeal to who he was speaking to.  
  
“Well, sit down, Sweetie,” Lindsay said. “Gus has just gone to sleep and lunch is cooking. We have plenty of time for you to tell me all about it.” Lindsay was the only one who would sit still and listen and actually be interested as Justin went off about the art he’d seen, about how he had felt so very small when he’d stood before Michelangelo’s David. She was the only one who would appreciate how he’d been fueled by what he’d seen, awed and overwhelmed by it. So Justin sat down and talked.  
  
It was late by the time they finished talking, and Justin felt excited having relived some of his Italy experiences. Mel invited him to stay for dinner as well, but Justin declined. “If you ever need a babysitter for Gus,” he offered as he headed to the door.  
  
“We’d appreciate that,” Melanie said, dropping a kiss on his cheek. “It’s good to have you back.”  
  
“Oh, Justin!” Lindsay called. “I almost forgot. The GLC is doing a fundraiser and I wondered if you might do me a favor?”  
  
“What?” Justin asked cautiously.  
  
“Contribute something?” she asked, looking hopeful.  
  
“Sure, god, I was worried you were going to ask me to do something outrageous,” he said. She rolled her eyes and thanked him, and he gave both women a hug before he headed out.   
  
……………………  
  
Brian sat on one of the stools by the counter, nursing a coffee as he waited for his order. He’d come with the idea that since he’d failed to have either breakfast or lunch, or any sort of food at all throughout the day, he really should eat something if he intended to go out to Woody’s and Babylon – give the poppers and JB something to settle on.   
  
Since the hour sat in awkward limbo – too late for people to be coming in for dinner, but too early for the clubbing crowd to be spilling in – the diner was scantly occupied. Justin was waiting on tables, and Brian had to admit that it was slightly stunning to see the blond he had known as a kid bouncing from table to table, wielding sharp wit and sexual innuendo to entertain those few who were in the diner. It was a bit difficult for Brian to unite the two images of Justin Taylor – one being the bratty kid of his younger years, and this new Justin Taylor – attractive, witty, and intelligent, not to mention absurdly sexual.  
  
The bells jostled as Justin set about clearing one of the booths and a young woman bopped in wearing an obnoxiously pink sparkle-top and dark denims. “Hey!” she called. “Have you got fresh buns?” she asked.  
  
“The freshest in Pittsburgh,” Justin retorted without turning to face the newest customer. Justin picked up the bin with the dirty dishes, and Brian snickered as he sashayed his hips even more as he walked behind the counter.  
  
“I’ll take two, to go,” the girl quipped, leering openly as Justin walked by her.  
  
Justin placed the bin on the counter and leaned forward. “You want butter on those buns?” Justin asked in a purr, and the girl burst out laughing. Brian guessed that these two knew each other.  
  
“I can’t believe you didn’t call me to tell me you were back! That’s, like, sacrilege or something,” the girl said.  
  
“Daph, you’ve met mum, you of all people should know that one week back home isn’t going to get her to ease up after an entire year away,” Justin defended.  
  
The girl wrinkled her nose and patted Justin’s hand a bit. “How about those buns?” she asked.  
  
“You’re a freak,” Justin quipped.  
  
“That’s why you love me,” she answered. “You should move in with me. I mean, if your mom is driving you crazy …”  
  
Justin let out a short bark of a laugh and shook his head. “This is that lovely period where I humor her – so when I move-out and get a place of my own, she doesn’t freak out.” Brian smirked to himself as the statement reminded him of how much of a manipulative shit Justin was as a kid. Justin had always looked like a little angel, and he’d used that to his advantage. For Brian and Michael growing up and trying to find some independence and experiment, having a kid like Justin around had been a curse. Now, it was amusing to see Justin implementing his skills.  
  
“When do you get off?” Daphne asked.  
  
“All the time,” Justin said.  
  
“God, you’ve been around your mom for too long!” Daphne cried. “We’re going out after you finish here. Lets go to Babylon.”  
  
“I can’t believe how you use me,” Justin sulked. “You pretend it’s because you like my personality, but really it’s because I can get you into Babylon where you gush over the hot hunky men.”  
  
“It’s so true. I’m such a bitch,” Daphne admitted.  
  
“I’ll be off in an hour,” Justin said.  
  
“I’ll amuse you until then,” she said, and slid onto a stool by the counter.  
  
Brian didn’t stay much longer. He finished his food, razzed Justin a little – because he could – and went away wondering when the fuck Justin had developed such a keen wit. He resented that the girl, Daphne, had been snickering at him as he walked away.  
  
……………………  
  
Brian arrived at Babylon just in time to hear Michael scolding his younger brother. “I’m not high,” Justin denied, emphasizing his words by leaving a bit of space between each one. The expression on his face looked particularly pissy and Brian smirked, signalling the barman for a double as he leaned against the bar to watch the scene unfold. “I’m simply experiencing a euphoric sense of self.” Brian snorted.  
  
“Mom’s going to be so mad,” Michael said.  
  
“What are we, twelve?” Justin asked. “Christ, Michael, ease-up. I’m a big boy,” Justin almost chirped the last statement, and Brian felt inclined to agree with Michael – Justin was high – but then again, it wasn’t his problem, and it wasn’t Michael’s either.  
  
“Come on,” Brian said, grabbing Michael and dragging him to the dance floor with a hand on the back of his friend’s neck. He noticed the immediate expression shift from the angry-Novotny-frown to a giddy sort of expression that Mikey always seemed to wear.  
  
“My boyfriend might get jealous,” Michael teased.  
  
“Fuck him,” Brian said. It was perhaps a predictable response, but Brian didn’t feel inclined to be original at that moment. “Where’s the Golden Boy’s little friend?”  
  
“Daphne?” Mikey asked after a minute. “Emmett dragged her somewhere into the crowd to dance.” He craned his neck around, and then pointed them out as if Brian actually cared enough to need a precise location. He didn’t pretend to look, but he nodded vaguely and Michael went back to dancing.   
  
Of all the men crowded into the club that night, Brian’s eyes found a lean body with a mop of blond hair that was quickly becoming familiar, and even if he continued to scan the club his eyes always returned to that one form dancing carelessly under the lights that morphed to blue, and then orange, and then red, highlighting the pale skin and light hair.  
  
…………………..  
  
Justin tossed his head back, raised his hands in the air and closed his eyes. Michael was right, he was high, but there was nothing like returning home to his mother and his brother’s constant mother-henning to make him miss the freedom of Italy. He’d been naïve to hope that, when he and Daphne arrived that the club, they wouldn’t bump into the rest of the gang. They’d had a few hours of blissful independence before Michael and Emmett had come, Emmett dragging Daphne off, and Michael immediately harping about Justin’s dilated pupils and the amount of alcohol he was consuming – it made him sound like he didn’t know what he was doing, like he was chugging down Vodka and chasing it with pretty little pills.   
  
A bump against his back and Justin turned, opening his eyes to examine the man who was attempting to pick him up. He was a redhead, his body firm and tanned and his eyes blue and mischievous. He would do. They danced – a kind of foreplay in and of itself – and then Justin turned and headed to the backroom, not needing to look back to know the man was following him. He wondered if Michael might actually follow him back there and lecture him some more about promiscuity and playing safe. Justin decided he didn’t care and pushed the redhead against the wall.  
  
……………………..  
  
“Where’s Justin?” Michael asked as he and Brian returned to the bar where Daphne and Emmett were each nursing a bottle of water.  
  
“Backroom,” Daphne said, nodding her head in that direction.  
  
“What?” Michael asked.  
  
“You know, the more you do shit like that, the more he’s going to work to piss you off,” Daphne said. “Just chill, Mikey.”  
  
“Don’t call me Mikey,” Michael said with a pout. He flashed back to when Brian had taken to calling him that. Michael had always hated that nickname until he’d heard Brian use it – but it didn’t take long before Justin was teasing him with it, and then of course, it just stuck.  
  
“So the little angel frequents the backroom, does he?” Brian said.  
  
“Don’t you start,” Michael said.  
  
“What’s Brian starting?” another voice asked, and Michael’s expression changed.  
  
“David!” And then they were kissing and Brian raised his eyebrows, more than a little put-off that he’d been dismissed so quickly because of ‘the good doctor’.   
  
“That’s David?” Daphne voice interrupted Brian’s thoughts as they watched Michael and David drift onto the dance floor.  
  
“The one and only,” Brian toasted, downing a shot in one satisfying gulp and waving for another.  
  
“Hn,” Daphne said. By the look she was giving the man, Brian could tell she was not at all impressed.  
  
“He’s a doctor,” Emmett said.  
  
“A chiropractor,” Daphne said, as if that were hardly impressive. Emmett, of course, defended Michael’s choice, went-on about how chiropractors were every bit the doctor and had to go through challenging med school just the same. Brian had to say that he was more inclined to agree with Daphne on this, though he kept silent. Instead, his eyes skimmed the crowd until he caught sight of a tall brunette and with a flicker of a glance; they were both on their way to the backroom. He met Justin on his way out.  
  
“Have fun?” Brian asked.  
  
“Lots,” Justin said. A redhead jogged over, shot a curious look to Brian before turning to Justin.  
  
“If you ever want to hook-up again,” he said, handing a card to Justin, before heading back onto the dance floor.  
  
Brian raised an amused eyebrow at Justin. “Somebody had a very good time,” he said.  
  
Justin shrugged. “I’d recommend him,” he said, slipping the card into the front pocket of Brian’s jeans, just barely brushing against Brian’s erection. By the smirk the blond was giving, it had been no accident, but before Brian could retort Justin was heading towards the bar.   
  
“Do you want me to suck you off?” the trick that had followed Brian asked.   
  
Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and shoved the other man in the direction of the backroom. “I’m going to fuck you,” he said.   
  
………………………..  
  
“So what are you up to, Missy?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Would you believe me if I said I didn’t know?” Daphne asked. “My ideas for a major keep changing all the time. Right now, I’m thinking about history.”  
  
“What happened to becoming a lawyer?” Justin asked.  
  
Daphne wrinkled her nose. She could no longer remember if she had picked it up from Justin or he from her. “I spent the day with Rob’s dad and I thought, I might just go insane if I became one. I want to actually help people – the law is too restrictive, there’s a whole bunch of stuff it doesn’t recognize or treat fairly, and I mean, sure, I could, like, work hard and get good enough, and maybe help change the laws, but I’d have to work through the system first, and that just sucks.”  
  
“I can’t imagine not knowing what I want to be,” Justin said.  
  
“Because you’ve known since you were, like, a tiny foetus or something.” It was Justin’s turn to wrinkle his nose. “We’re not all as lucky as that. I mean, sure, you debate between animation and whatever, but I don’t even know what department I belong in.” Justin draped an arm over her shoulders.  
  
“Well,” Emmett said. “I’m just so proud that you got into PIFA.” He finished his cosmo and caught sight of something in the crowd. “Oh my god, Teddy!” he cried, heading off after flicking his fingers in the universal gesture for ‘toodles’.  
  
“How long has he known you?” Daphne asked.  
  
“About a week,” Justin said. She smiled and nodded. “Come on, let’s dance,” Justin said, tilting his head to the side towards the dance floor. Daphne was more than happy to follow him.  
  
………………………….  
  
“Hey,” Brian said, catching Michael’s elbow as they passed each other on the dance floor.  
  
“Bathroom,” Michael said, smiling. “Emmett’s over there. Ted’s here!” Brian nodded and watched as Michael made his way through the crowds. Since Brian didn’t dance with Emmett and had no real interest in Emmett, he took a hit from a bump and started to dance, letting the alcohol and the drugs mix, along with the heady sensation of being the centre of attention in a crowded club.  
  
It didn’t take long before one of his observers stepped forward, pressing his body close against Brian’s and picked-up his rhythm. Brian didn’t know much by-way of dancing, but he had found he didn’t need to – it didn’t make a difference when it came to attracting tricks. This one was a well-muscled black-haired man who had no compunction against dropping to his knees right there on the dance floor. Brian tilted his head back, one hand resting against the back of the tricks neck as his lips wrapped around Brian’s cock.  
  
The suction was strong and steady, and the bump was just enough to make the mediocre blowjob into something satisfying. Soon, Brian was opening his eyes to the lights swirling above him and turn it to the trick, who had braced both his hands on Brian’s hips and was fully absorbed in his task. Brian enjoyed the sight for a moment, but turned away his eyes drifting without purpose until they fixed on something. Glazed from pleasure and drugs and alcohol, it took a moment for what he was looking at to become clear – blue eyes that met his gaze directly. The pleasure became startling acute. It was a brief glance, but Brian had met Justin’s eyes across the dance floor as the blond leaned with his back against the bar, nursing his drink. It was brief, but enough that Brian found himself shooting town the trick’s mouth as those blue eyes turned away from him.  
  
Brian moved away from the trick, fixing his pants quickly and tried to look casual as he made his way to the bar, stopping first to greet Ted and deliver his customary barb. He noted that David had joined Justin at the bar, and watched as something caught both of their attention and their heads turned – Daphne was making her way out, presumably from the bathroom. David turned back to Justin as Brian headed over, but had just disappeared into the crowd as Brian reached the bar. “Jerk,” Justin muttered under his breath.  
  
“That’s your brother’s special someone you’re cussing about,” Brian said, trying to sound casual and teasing.  
  
“I stand by my earlier statement,” Justin said. He knocked back the drink and Daphne bounced over to his side. “Want to head out of here?”  
  
“Sure,” she said. “Escort me home, gallant sir.”   
  
“See you later,” Justin said to Brian, already heading towards where Michael had joined Emmett and Ted.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Daphne said, but Brian didn’t quite hear her, he watched Justin leave and tried to understand how that brief connection had been enough to tip him over the edge so easily, because there was no way he could want to fuck his best-friend’s kid brother.

 

* * *

End Chapter Two: 


End file.
